Pulp derived from non-wood materials (non-wood pulp) has been used in the past as material for disposable absorbers to be used in diapers and sanitary articles. Bagasse, which consists of the hulls obtained after squeezing juice from sugarcane stems, has been particularly noted as a material for absorbers (PTL 1, for example). By blending pith-containing bagasse pulp and wood pulp, which differ from each other in bulk density, in a prescribed ratio, and thereby adjusting the bulk density, the water retention of the absorber is increased during pressing and compaction.